Seducing bad Boys
by Punk writter
Summary: A girl gets sucked into her computer and lands in Trenton, New Jersey.She meets all her favourite characters who turn out to be even better than what she’d imagined!To her greatest horror, her father sets out to find her and Ranger and Morelli are determi
1. Chapter 1

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 1-

My name is Catalina, I am shoulder-length brown copper-haired, I have green eyes which turn slightly grey when I'm angry or excited, I am about 5'7, I weight 45 to 50 kilos and I can eat as much chocolate as I want without getting sick or fat.

My parents are my real down point though…my mom disappeared one day with all her stuff and she is now, apparently, living happily ever after in some part of the world. My dad, a drinker and big-time beater remarried to a crackhead, named Cristy, ditzy Barbie blond.

I am one of three triplets; my first sister, youngest by fifteen minutes, ran away a year ago, leaving me a note saying she was sorry and just couldn't bear it anymore. My third sister, oldest by a mere two minutes, is the pain in the ass. The thing is, we don't look all that alike. I got my mom's rather straight hair and tan skin while Lizz and Beth got my dad's dark, curly hair and fair skin.

Sure, we look alike but people always look at us surprised when my dad announces we are triplets at the top of his voice as he is sometimes prone to do.

Since my mom was French, she taught me the language but Lizz, cross at my mom for leaving, decided to forget all about it and pretend she never knew our mom.

I sight as I walk back to my house on 5th and Longs. I hate that place. My dad beats me, my stepmom insults me on a daily basis and my sister, always dressing up as Barbie, has become the pom-pom girls of school. Of course, for that occasion, she dyed her hairs blond. Bitch.

Anyway…I open the door as quietly as possible, close it equally quietly and slip into the kitchen.

My sisters, currently boinking some kids in their cars across the street, is thankfully leaving me alone for the moment and I can make myself a sandwich without being afraid of them barging in and yelling at me for some reason or other.

Just to piss them off however, I take out the the bottle of cold coca cola she had put in for after her 'wild afternoon' of sex and pop the lid, drinking it in a record of fifteen seconds flat.

I trudge up the stairs to my room and boot up my computer.

I have no friends, I never had a boyfriend and it's my birthday in a couple weeks.

15 going to turn 16…yippee…

My birthday is in April and it's Febuary…

My only wish is that, for my birthday, Ranger and Morelli, the only men in my life, (and their fictional to add to the 'feel-sorry-for-myself' jigg,) appear in my bedroom and transport me out of this stinking neighbourhood.

The door shuts violently down stairs and I become rigid. Please, let it not be him…please god…


	2. Chapter 2

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 2-

"I'm Home!" My drunken father yells. Not only is he a drunk but he is also on drugs and often in bad circles of people.

I grimace and lock my door, just in case. I still had a bruise from yesterday when I came home half an hour late and he had lashed me with his belt.

I sniff and dump the contents of my bag on my bed. Books, pens, paper, lunch and a can of homemade rum-coke for if ever I wanted to celebrate my birthday on my own on top of a bridge before jumping.

Not an idea to look forward to you might think but to me it held some appeal.

My door suddenly vibrates and I hear my dad curse loudly.

"Catalina! Open this damn door this instant! NOW!"

I whimper quietly and hide under my bed, quickly cribbling a note and leaving it on my desk.

It said : 'Dear Lizz and Beth, I'm at a friend's house, could you please inform dad I would be a bit late? Thanks…'

I cross my fingers and bite into my fist when the door crashes open and my dad staggers in.

The smell of crack, alcohol and sweat reach my nostrils and I almost gag.

"I know you're in here, you little bitch! Come out!" He yells, sending my things flying everywhere in his drunken frenzy.

"A friend's house! You don't have any friends! CATALINA!"

I flinch and feel the silent tears roll down my cheeks.

Finally, after a bit more ransacking, my father leaves and trudges to his room where his stoned wife is waiting, on her back, legs parted, eyes open but unseeing.

I crawl out and sniff silently, closing my door as quietly as possible and looking around my room sadly.

I sight and creep out, descending the stairs and just as I am about to open the door, the foul smell of liquor reaches my, now hypersensitive, nose.

I whimper and turn around, finding myself face to face with my dad. He is smaller than me but he is built like a bulldozer and can probably knock out any full grown man if he wasn't drunk; Right now I'm not so sure.

"So." He says, eyes constantly narrowed because of the drugs he's inhaled, drank and smoked.

"How's my little baby today?" He says in a mock-baby voice.

I sob and the first hit comes.

Crashing to the floor, I try to scramble up but he kicks me and all the air in my lungs vanish.

I stay there, gasping and whimpering.

As if something new had crossed his fogged mind, my father bends down and pulls violently at my shirt, making me freeze in fear.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, my voice lost.

He grunts and rips what's left of my shirt off me.

I scream and he hits me again. I hear the zipper of his shorts and my mind locks down into panick mode. The mode that always gets me out and into trouble.

My hand, out of its own accord, grabs a small lamp which had fallen to the floor and throws it at my dad's skull.

He falls like a sack of bricks, his pants half down.

I scramble up and run to my room, grabbing a fresh shirt, throwing in all the money I earned working part-time at the cafeteria in my back pack along with a couple clothes then I run to my dad's room where I know all his spare change resides.

My stepmom was super rich and therefore we live in a luxurious house.

I wrench the drawer open, not even bothering to be silent. After all, my mom is too stoned to even notice a nuclear war if it crashed in front of her window.

I pull the drawer clean out and grab the three stacks of new hundred dollar bills before running flat out of there.

I rush to my PC and just as I am about to shut it down, a message appears.

I look back onto the hall where I hear inhumanly grunts and start panicking, pressing ENTER without looking and trying to shut it down.

I hear my father take hold of the staircase and I decide to abandon the PC.

Just as I turn away from it, the screen sends flashing red and blue lights and before I know what's happening, I loose consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 3-

Car noises and the sound of swishing trees pull me out of my black bliss and I look around, feeling dizzy and disorientated.

Another car passes by and I look behind me to a stretch of road, bordered by trees and grass as far as I could see, half lying down.

The memory of last night makes me look around, alarmed but I find no sign of either my house or my father.

I relax a little. Maybe he knocked me out? He raped me and left me to die here, in the middle of some unknown place?

I had read quite a lot about these kind of things at school and I looked down at myself but didn't see any blood. That was a positive sign. And I didn't feel sore.

I did a mental victory dance and got up.

My bag was right next to me and I still had on my school skirt and a black, long sleeved Marilyn Manson t-shirt.

Sighting, I start walking in the direction the last car went and distractedly hum 'I've been workin' on the railroad. All night and day.'

A black Mercedes zooms past me and I stagger a bit, cursing the driver and quickly turning scarlet when the car's brakes showed and the car went back.

I determinedly turned my head away, hiding my bruises I felt there and continued walking, ignoring the driver and his hot Mercedes.

Yes, it was a he, I was sure of it, just the way he was driving had Hot-macho-and-rich written all over it.

"Hey!" The guy called.

I turned around and couldn't see the man very well in the darkness of the interior of his car.

But what I saw made me want to drool…if I hadn't just had my dad try to rape me the night before.

I grimace and continue walking, discreetly wiping my stray tear.

I hear the door open and close and panic when I hear the gravel behind me.

"Excuse me." He had his hand on my arm and I was as rigid as a plank.

"Have you seen this man?"

He shoves a picture in front of my nose.

I shake my head, wrench my arm out of his grasp, almost letting out a sob at what it called up from my memory and continue walking.

I can almost feel him cut his eyes to me but I just re-adjust my bag and ignore the queasy feeling at the pit of my stomach, asking me why I'd just thrown away my only chance at knowing where I'd landed.

I prefer asking someone else, thank you, this guy looks like a Mafioso or something…


	4. Chapter 4

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 4-

His car zoomed by once again and I turned my head out of pure reflex. I always had to do this at school. It wasn't any different in the street or this road.

After an hour of walking, I can't take it anymore and break down.

I must have cried in my whole life maybe three or four times. My mom always said it had fascinated her how even when I had injured myself bad, I wouldn't cry. I would just shut my eyes, hum a tune and wait for the pain to recede.

Today, the pain was too much to bear.

I fell to my knees and let the sobs wrack my body. They were silent as I had always been beaten into doing.

Lizz and Beth had beaten me when they had heard me cry one night a boy had told me very bad things.

Since then I had promised myself that if I managed to get out of that fucked up place, I would make as much noise as I wanted.

But I couldn't…even when I sniffed I tried to make it silently.

I wrenched my bag off my back and pawed through it until I came up with a spare cleenex.

I blew my nose, wiped my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself.

In five minutes I was good to go and I felt much better, if not bone-tired.

Old girl, if you don't find a car soon, you'll die eaten by the wolves.

I couldn't help but think. In the distance, I heard the sound of a building collapsing.

I turn and see a small blue dot. 'This car reminds me of Stephanie Plum's one…'

I think; smiling. I am a fan of Stephanie Plum and have all the books in my bag at all times.

I bet they're even still there.

My thumb comes up and I bite my lip hopefully.

The car stops and a brunette about my size but at least ten or twenty kilos more looks out to me in jeans and T.

"Yo. Want a ride?"

I nod eagerly and climb in. "Thank you."

"My name's Lula, what's your punk ass name?"

I turn around in my seat and find a big black woman in frighteningly tiny lime green spandex shorts and tank top, sitting there with fries in her hands.

"Uh…" I stare open mouthed at her a couple seconds before snapping out of my state.

"Sorry." I apologize fearfully. "I'm Catalina. Or Cat for short."

They nod. "I'm Stephanie." The brunette says.

Cool coincidence.

"We'll drop you off at Pino's. Is that OK?"

I nod, my eyes a bit round as I tried to comprehend what had happened to me.

Maybe I was in a coma and inventing all of this.

Well. If I was the more the better. I might even meet Ranger or Morelli!

"So. How's your new boyfriend? I heard you were going out with him instead of Morelli." Lula says, finishing her fries.

THAT'S IT! I'm really in STEPHANIE PLUM'S WORLD!


	5. Chapter 5

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 5-

"Are you Stephanie Plum?" I ask prudently.

"Uh hunh."

I gap at her. "Cool. I never met a bounty hunter before."

"The funeral parlour wasn't my fault and I almost never shoot people."

I smile at her. How true that was.

We arrive around nightfall and I thank both of them fervently, promising to pass by the office when I had time.

They were even funnier in real life!

This is the big break I've been waiting for! GO ME!

I look around and start walking towards a small motel.

I enter and go to the counter. "Hi. I'd like to rent a room."

The man behind the counter is huge, like a mountain and he is hot as hell. Kinda reminding me of Tank's description…nah…what would he be doing playing inn-keeper?

Hmm…this is my dream place.

I nibble my nail, eyes lost as I try to think how I'd come here.

"Hey lady. Your key."

I look up, startled and thank him politely before taking the elevator.

Thank god he didn't ask for my papers. I don't have any.

I learned on the internet how to do some however. It's pretty easy.

My room is on the third floor and it's number 6. My lucky number is 6. This is definitely a new beginning. I wonder where Barney, the only good other person in my family is. She was the real twin to me and Lizz had been the bitch sister. I miss her so much…

I drop my bag on the bed, take a bill of one hundred out and go back into the elevator.

One floor down, a man jumps in, sweating and closes the doors hurriedly, an indistinct shout reaching my ears. It sounded a lot like 'FUCK'.

"Misus angry?" I ask him politely, smiling at him through the mirror.

The man is pale skinned, a bit fat and looks quite scared.

"Hunh?" He puts a hand to his heart. His face is drained of colour and he has 100-proof breath.

The doors open and just as he is about to run out again, I trip him and kick him in his 'family jewels'.

Not only was he high but I had seen, contrary to his belief, the cop running down the hall after him.

I step out of the elevator as if nothing had happened and walk out of the motel in search of a 7/11. I think I saw the manager stare at me, a bit surprised but I didn't care.

I owe myself a victory tube of chocolate ice-cream and Crème-Chantilly for my good deed of the day.

As soon as I enter the store I heave a sight of relief. Stores do this to me. Probably because they are filled with orgasmic stuff bad for the health!

Hehe.

I load my small caddie with the ice cream and whipped cream then take a six-pack of coca cola.

I push the trolley to the counter and unload it all.

The cigarettes catch my eye and I can't help but ask the price.

The counter woman looks at me closely before nodding and telling me something relatively cheap.

"One packet please."

I tell her, crossing my fingers behind my back.

She seemed to deem me old enough, either that or she didn't care because she threw it in with the rest and I paid without her once asking for my identity card.

This. Place. Rocks.

I skip back to my room, happy as a mouse in cheese and jump on my bed, taking the ice cream out and eating it with the small plastic spoon.

I take all my money out and start counting it. The money I had earned summed up to 105$ while the money I 'duty-fully-burrowed' from my parents summed up to 2500$.

I hide all my money in of my bag pockets I'd put there myself; It's so hard to see that you'd need to rip it open to find the hidden pocket.

Then I go to sleep, a smile on my face.

The next morning I wake up with a smile on my face. I wasn't afraid of being beaten anymore, I didn't have to suffer my sisters's constant nagging and threats and I could do WHAT I wanted WHEN I wanted.

Scoffing, I shower, put on the only spare clothes I'd grabbed, that is to say the jeans I had baught two years ago which had become a bit too tight and my eety-beety-tiny tank top with EVANESCANCE written in silver and blue on the back.

I next slid on my school shoes since I had nothing else, light up a cigarette, drank some coke and ambled out of the building like that.

Do I know how to have a good time or what!

Deciding to visit Stephanie and Lula, I hail a cab and tell the cabbie to take me to Vinnie's Bond Agency.

"You on bail little lady?" The man asks conversationally.

I shrug in a would-be-uninterested-sort of way. "Nah. Just visiting a friend."

He drops me off, I pay with the spare change I'd got from the 7/11 and head into the office.

Stephanie and Lula smile at me, happy to see me.

"Hey girls!" I kiss each of them on the cheek and sit down.

They stare at me, one eyebrow raised. "Woops…sorry, French greeting."

A big woman with huge boobs bulging out of her white stretchy T makes her appearance and slips behind the desk.

"Who's this?" She asks, scarfing down a donut.

"This is Catalina. Or Cat. Whassup girl?" Stephanie asks, dusting crumbs of sugar icing off her shirt.

"I sort of need help." I start. "I don't have anything to wear."

They screech and stand up, making me freeze. WTF?

"Let's go to the car! You poor thing!"

Connie coos, pushing me out while Lula and Stephanie closed up behind us.

"Are you guys really that anxious to help me?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"'course not! We just need some fresh air."

We all grin at Lula and she glares at us. "Ok, I need a burger and new shoes."

We all pack into Lula's firebird, by pure miracle if you ask me, and head over to the mall.

I had taken three one hundred dollar bills with me and I suddenly wasn't sure I'd taken enough.

We waltz in there and I feel my mouth drop. This wasn't the little supermarket I had back home. This was the shit dude!

I buy myself a week-worth of wardrobe, mostly tight, skimpy shorts and skirts with long sleeved shirts.

Then we all migrated to the shoe department, the clerk's eyes almost popping out of her head when she saw us coming.

"May I help you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

We politely refused and went in search of the perfect shoes.

I was even more picky than Stephanie and I hated pink which stumped my three new friends.

"What? I prefer black, personally." I tell them, taking out a pair of strappy heels and trying them on.

"Girl, ANYTHING would go on you. You have the legs of a grasshopper. In a sexy kind of way." Connie notices, smiling at my blush.

"Thanks…no one ever gave me a compliment before…"

They stare, open-mouthed at me.

"No one?" Lula asks again, suddenly looking murderous.

"Um…no…"They haul me out and we all group into the McDonalds.

As soon as I'd gotten my double-cheese burger with extra fries, and a Large coke, the three women catered me to a secluded section of the diner and went Cuban-inquisition on me.

"Uh oh…" I mutter


	6. Chapter 6

SEDUCING BAD BOYS -PART 6-

"Firstly, tell us why we found you tear-stained, full of dirt and wearing a school girl's uniform?" Stephanie asks, using a toothpick to pock me.

"Uh…it's kind of a long story." I start but Lula suddenly appears in front of me and I squish back into my seat.

"OKAY OKAY!" I yell. "This doesn't leave this diner you understand? I EVER hear ANYTHING related to my story and I'll personally come and scalp you. Understood?"

They nod reverently and settle into their chairs, burgers at the ready, eyes fixed on me.

"I…my dad tried to…to…he attacked me…I hit him with a light…"

"You go girl!" Lula hollers but quickly quiets down at the looks Stephanie and Connie sent her.

"He was knocked out for a while so I ran upstairs, took all my savings and his own…I ran back to my computer…but…I heard him coming back up…I was going to abandon the PC when I think I fainted. And I woke up a couple hour's walk down the road from where you found me." I take a big slurp from my coke and all three women squeeze my shoulder.

"So…how old are you?"

I take a cigarette out and light it. "If I tell you you promise not to send me back…to…him. Please. I hated it there. Here if I can find a part-time job, rent a small apartment it'll be like I never lived in hell."

I beg, sucking on my cigarette and blinking back my tears.

The three were uncomfortable. Not used to tears. I knew.

"Um…" They all said.

"Promise!"

They nodded vigorously, crossed their hearts and held up to fingers.

"OK…I'm…14 going to turn 15 very soon…"

They immediately take the smoke out of my mouth. "Hey!"

"You don't look so young." Stephanie remarks after they'd gotten past their shock.

"Yeah well when your dad beats you up on a daily basis you age before time. But the past is the past and now, I'm OK." They hug me tight, no easy feat over the table.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lula asks.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Stephanie asks me curiously.

"A small motel near the 7/11."

Their eyes widen and small smiles appear.

"So THAT's what Francis was talking about. Some girl tripped him and kicked him in the nuts before he could escape. He'd managed to loose Ranger in the elevator."

Now it was my turn to stare.

"Wow…Ranger was there?"

"Hey? How come you know Ranger?"

I hastily improvise. "I had a friend around here for a while, she heard all about you and she was dead crazy about Ranger. Told me every juicy details."

They nod. They bought my lie. Of course, I was an excellent liar, if not horrible at everything else.

"If you want you can shack up with me." Stephanie proposed.

"Um…maybe not…I mean if you have a boyfriend and…"

She cuts me off. "He'll get over it. Besides," she winks, "it's not as if he hasn't seen worse with me."

I smile gratefully.

We finish our burgers and pile back into the firebird.

"So. What part-time job do you want to do?" Lula asks, squeezed between Connie and the shopping bags.

"I don't know…I've waited, sang at some clubs, given English-french lessons. But since I haven't finished school yet I have no diploma. I was thinking of faking one. I have this site, man it is good, it tells you EXACTLY how to do these things."

All three stare at me and I blush crimson. "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

Lula chuckled, cranked up the engine and put Metalica full blast.

We arrived back at the office a couple minutes later and trooped in.

"I'll be going to look for a job. I have enough for maybe a month if I don't spend more than is absolutely necessary so I have a bit of time."

I fork around my new beige leather bag and let a frustrated cry when I can't find the map I'd stashed there earlier.

Finally I just dump the contents on the table. I'd transferred everything from my old bag except my clothes into this one plus all the new accessories I'd bought.

Pepper spray, swiss army knife I'd bought a while back, hair brush, scrungy for my hair, a book, key to my door, new orange lipstick, spare tampon, pieces of paper, wrappers, pen and last but not least, my pride, my love, my…oh get it over with. My new stungun.

But no map. "Fuckin' A! Where the fuck is that fucking bloody map?" I yell frustrated while Lula, Connie and Stephanie all stare at the mess of junk that had come out of my bag.

A chuckle makes me whirl around and I look a Cuban hottie up and down. Hair slacked back, hot swat clothes, fudgin' boots and a body to die for. Yep. Ranger.

Woops. Wasn't that the guy who'd brandished a picture to me on the road? Yikes.

All this passed through my mind in half a millisecond and I turn back to my mess.

Connie and Lula bite their lips, cheeks flushed while Stephanie only smiles.

Ranger's arm appears on the side of my vision and picks out a piece of paper which turns out to be my missing map.

I grumble a 'thanks', stuff all my gear back into the bag and open the map, hoping Ranger'll leave soon. I'm a bit nervous around men. Some guys at school, before they had tried to make me sleep with them, had told me I had some sort of aura which made them want to kiss me on the spot even when they didn't know me. Apparently I attract boys but since I always refuse, at my school they had all given up, spreading rumours that I was lesbian.

The point is that I have bad control over my feelings whenever it comes to guys and I hate feeling vulnerable.

"Got those files for me on the Molinary case?"

I snap to attention and keep my eyes fixed on the folder Ranger now held.

He elevates it then moves it to the right then to the left, noticing how my eyes followed the manila folder, as if glued.

"I take it from your reaction, miss, that you know my skip?"

I shake my head and pull my eyes away from the folder.

Lula and Connie had watched with wide eyes, so did Steph. They all knew my last name.

And I had just lied to Ranger. Fuck I was in trouble.

"Well girls, I'll be going. C'y'all." I wave and make a hasty retreat, Ranger's eyes following me to the door.

I let out a sight of relief and walked away, deciding now was as good a time as any to start looking for a job. I was in denial and I didn't care. I would deal with my father problem later.

I visited restaurants, malls, bakeries and a hundred clubs or so before finding a four hour karaoke singer starting at 10 PM tomorrow night and another one at Pino's restaurant for half the day until around 1.

Happy, I almost run back to the office and announce the good news that I was now employed.

I didn't tell them I was going to be doing some dancing and singing since hell, that's what I do best and that's what pays best.

We celebrated this with can of coke because I don't like beer and half an hour later, Stephanie picked me up at my motel.

The big hunk of a guy was no longer at the desk and instead a rat kind of guy had replaced him.

Too bad. That big hunk of chocolate skin was a damn sight for sore eyes.

I heaved my bag in the back seat and clipped myself in next to Steph.

"I'm having dinner at my parents tonight. Want to come?"

I chuckled. "Or rather, you're shit scared to go alone and you want me to tag along."

Steph grinned and I took a doomed expression.

An hour later Steph parked in front of her house and I could already see her mom on the porch.

"What is this I heard about you harbouring a little orphan girl?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone ! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for all those reviews !

Sorry I couldn't reply before now, I was off on a 5 day vacation with some friends and I just got all your reviews! It was so nice…SNIIIIIF! Lol! ;)

Anyway, I will put all your names up for all this, and yes Gen, I'm writing you a letter right now! Hehe! Here they are, the ones and onlies!

-The Cat Who Walks By Herself (wink wink Hey G girl!)

-Twitch in my eye

-Bowlingforshrimp

-cokkii

Thanks again guys! And here it is! Next chappy!

SEDUCING BAD BOYS 7

I turn, white knuckled to Steph who only shrugged before getting out of the car.

"Hi. My name's Catalina." I extend my hand and shake Mrs.Plum's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Come in, we will set an extra plate for you dearie."

She turns to her daughter. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I snort and quickly hide it behind a very realistic cough.

Stephanie glares at me, sights and goes in.

Dinner was ok, not as bad as I had expected and I fell in love with this family.

Just as we were on the porch, Grandma Mazur took me aside.

"Come whenever you want. No matter what the problem."

I hugged her, teary eyed before joining Steph in her car.

The next day passes in a whirl, my serving duties taking up all my morning then I shop for a good pair of shoes and make-up for tonight.

The bar would provide the dress but nothing else.

I also had to bring my underwear, the manager, a woman of around fifty had joked.

Around 4 I go back to Steph's place and decide to clean up. Hell, she's offering me free stay until I can find a decent apartment! Is this the shit or what!

I finish cleaning, dusting and scrubbing at 5:30 and make a diner of pasta I'd bought on my way back.

My legs were tired from all the walking I'd done but I felt happy non-the-less.

The way I make my pasta is heaven to me, others I don't know but I could live on the stuff.

I let the onions fry, drop pieces of chicken, pour some cream, a bit of white wine, salt and pepper, a teeny bit of garlic and mushrooms.

I hear the door open just as I sprinkle my sauce with salt and Steph moans.

"That smells WONDERFUL!"

I chuckle. "I know."

She ambles over and sniffs like a big hungry dog.

"When do we eat?" She asks, licking her lips in anticipation.

"As soon as it's done!" I laugh.

A couple minutes later, I pour the sauce onto the pasta, mix it up and serve a good portion onto Steph's plate.

"Let's watch TV."

I had to agree. There is nothing better than Bolognese with TV and a coke on the side.

At around 8:30, I get up and trudge to the shower.

"I've got a job tonight, I'll be back probably late, don't wait up."

Steph nods, eyes glued to Orlando Bloom on the screen. He's the shit man.

I step out of the shower, shave my legs to perfection along with my bikini, apply cream, towel my hair dry and take my bag of new cosmetics out.

I had bought a spray of shiny oil to put on myself but I'd only put it minutes before going on stage. It ruins your clothes otherwise.

I paint my lips black, use thick eyeliner, put some blush on my cheeks and take out my blonde wig.

When you go onstage in bars you don't give out your real name or your real appearance.

For privacy amongst other things.

I fit the wig right, add a final touch of mascara, pull on a loose shirt and shorts then head for the door.

"Can I borrow your car Steph?" I call and she grunts, unhappy to be disturbed.

"Thanks."

I take the keys, close the door and head out.

The ride last only a couple minutes and I am soon parked in the 'personnel only' garage.

I slip out, take my black, two inch high strappy heels into my hand and walk to the door.

A drag queen opens it and shushes me in. I barely have time to look around my dress is already shoved into my arms.

"Hurry! Dolly couldn't appear, you'll be going sooner than expected."

I nod, slip out of my shirt and shorts and slip the dress on, marvelling at the texture and the way it stuck to my body like a second skin.

I spray some of the shiny stuff, apply fresh lip gloss onto my black lips, readjust my wig and wait, fidgeting, at the edge of the curtain while a girl maybe a couple years older than me, battles with the end of her song.

I grimace as she hits another off key. Ouch. How the hell did she get onstage?

She finishes, to a lot of clapping and balances over back to the change room.

Now I understand why, she has boobs that could support New York City.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, one of our new arrivals, miss Sandra!"

I smile; I had found Sandra Bullock fascinating as a kid. I always use my favorite characters when I go onstage.

Pushing my breasts out, levelling my head, I model-march to the center of the stage.

"Hey y'all!" I cry in the microphone.

They all answer in vague 'Hi!'s and 'Hey!'s.

"I'm going to be singing Ambrosia Blue from Danielle Bisutti. Goes for ya?"

They cheer again and I mentally crack my knuckles. I'd already sang in front of the bar manager and a couple other people yesterday but every time I came here, with these dozens of people looking at me, I feel excited and nervous.

'_If…I told you…what I was…thinking now._

_I'd…be afraid…of just how…you would sound._'

And so on to the end of the song. I think I am and OK singer, otherwise I wouldn't have earned half of the money I had in my possession before leaving my horrible nightmare.

Everybody claps and I blush.

Days pass like this and it has now been three weeks since I first met Stephanie and found out my future wasn't as bleak as I had feared.

I now have enough money to get myself an apartment and I think I'm doing rather well.

I have become rather known in the bar and I have earned myself the name of Gothic Queen.

Kind of weird but I like it. It's better than Miss Sandra Bullock.

I have kept Stephanie, Lula and Connie a bit in the dark about this night job. After all, they know I'm underage and if they catch me dancing dirty they might go beserk.

Ranger hasn't appeared or tried to threaten me so I don't think he knows I'm the daughter of the guy he's looking for. And for that, I am grateful.

I haven't met Morelli yet and I am dying to do so. I did serve Stephanie and her new boyfriend.

At first I couldn't believe my ears. His name was…'Diesel.' Hehehehehe.

Wouldn't have thought hunh?

It appears I hadn't had my J.E books on me when I ran and besides, they wouldn't have helped me, I ain't in any of the times of the books.

Stephanie's family has adopted and I them and I go, weekly to their house with Steph for the evening dinner.

Today is my day off from all work and I am looking for a cheap, cute little apartment to rent.

It's still early morning but I am already tired. At least I don't have to walk. Steph is chauffering me, not liking the idea of an underage cruising in her Buick.

Not to fear, I wouldn't be caught dead at the wheel of that car. It is HORRIBLE!

I don't know what men find to it.

Anyway, just as we pass Pino's I see a small 'Rent' sign. "STOP!" I yell and Stephanie screeches and almost crashes into a post.

I run out and eagerly look at the tiny bungalow or whatever the small house is called.

It is absolutely _gorgeous_! It needs a paint job, a trim of the lawn but it is cute as hell!

Stephanie whistles approvingly. "Let's find the owner."

I nod and eagerly follow her to the door.

A few hours later we are transferring all my stuff there.

The owner had been a young man who's parents just died and left him the house. He lived in Las Vegas and didn't want it. He'd even offered to sell it to me but I didn't have the money for that.

I look around and sight happily. "You can't know how long I've dreamed to be free."

Stephanie nods and hugs me. "All you need now is a car and a fake identity. Connie can do that for you, she's used to doing stuff like that."

I nod.

"I would like to be born in France. My mom was French…" I admit, eyes unseeing and looking out the dusty window.

"Hmm…you can speak French then? You never told us."

I smile. "'course I did. You just weren't listening."

We laugh and head out. "You know that new kid, Gothic Queen, they say she sometimes says something in Spanish at the end of her show."

I flush. How could I tell her without her banning me from ever going to a bar again?

"Actually it's French. She says : '_Freedom is what you live for_'."

Stephanie turns to me. I shrug. "Hey, she's damn cool."

We pack back into the horrible powder blue truck and Stephanie drives to the cheapest car seller in town.

"Hey! My sister would like to buy a car."

I laugh. I had been so well adopted into the Plum family everyone treated me like a relative. Stephanie included. She said she preferred me as a sister than Valerie. No wonders there.

A man turns around and I frown a little. It was the one from whom I had rented a room on my first day here…he was often at the bar too…

"Bombshell."

My mouth drops slightly and I look at him, dumbstruck. That's Tank…wow…


	8. Chapter 8

SEDUCING BAD BOYS PART 8

4NIC8 helped me with this idea, thanks girl and hope to see your new story soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I snap back to reality and look around, Steph and Tank not having noticed my lapse.

So this is the Rangeman building. I mentally slap myself. There was the huge sign and I hadn't even noticed it.

I stare at all the black cars and can't help but smile. Yep, this was the place.

What I really wanted to know was where the bat cave was.

"Cat!" I turn around startled as Stephanie cries to me.

I walk over and smile to Tank. "Yep?"

"This is Tank, he might have something for you."

I grimace. "It better not be pink."

They both smile. "Uh oh. You guys look scary."

Stephanie takes my arm and they lead me to a small black car, WAY cute.

"Neeeeeeeeeat." I turn around it a couple times.

"How much?"

Tank smiles. Wow…he can smile…damn…nice…CONCENTRATE!

"Bombshell here tells me you are almost a good as her at crashing cars. I want to win a bet. You can have it as long as it stays drivable."

I squeak, run over to him and hug him then I hug Stephanie.

"Who wants a test drive with me?"

I cry out, taking both their hands anyway and dragging them over.

"I have work to do…" Stephanie tries to slip away, having already experienced my driving.

"No you don't. Get in and stop being such a fready cat."

I push them in and climb in at the wheel.

My hands hover over the wheel a couple seconds, in awe before I turn the key and revive the engine.

"Goddamn."

Tank is about to say something but I crank it up and crash out of there.

Stephanie yelps as I smoothly take a sharp turn, my speed still increasing.

I can almost feel both my passengers close their eyes and start their prayers.

"Oh stop being such sissies! This is fun!"

I screech to a stop a couple minutes later in front of the Rangeman building and Tank runs out, throwing up on the sidewalk.

"You ok?"

I ask, laughing, opening my door and handing him a tissue while I rummaged in my bag for a water bottle.

"Are you crazy?" He cries hoarsely, face green.

"No. Just adventurous. Here, have some water."

I hand him the bottle and pat his back.

He tries to shrug me off but I am already rummaging in my bag again for an aspirin for Steph.

I hand it to her and she gulps it down with her own bottle.

"Jesus…that was almost as bad as last time."

She whispers, wiping sweat from her brow.

I shrug. I don't know what their problem is. Driving a car is like having sex. You do it or you don't. Even if I've never had sex before.

A few hours later I park in front of Steph's apartment to get the rest of my stuff and I see Diesel there already.

"Hey!" He greets, chugging back a beer.

"Dude." Ritual greeting between the two of us. An idea tilts in my head.

"Um…I just got a car from the Rangeman agency and I know they put GPS thingies on 'em. Could you, like, locate it for me and remove it?"

Diesel laughs. "Sure thing."

We both go down to my car and ten minutes later Diesel hands me the box.

"Do what you want with it, I gotta go pick up Steph."

I nod and look around. A car on the other side of the street attracts my attention and I see a woman get out and walk to me.

"Hi," She introduces herself. "I'm Joyce and I'm looking for Stephanie Plum."

I nod. She could use the box.

"I think she may be in her apartment. 3A I think. Or was it 2C?" I shrug and smile.

Joyce huffs and takes the elevator. I run to her car, slip under like a real professional and quickly screw the box back on.

Ten minutes later she comes out and moodily drives away while I watch in the shadows.

_Sucker!_

I chuckle to myself and take my car back home…my home.

A couple days later, as I am waitering at Pino's, I spot Steph coming in with a guy that has COP written all over him and HOT plastered on his cute ass.

Jeez…I check myself for drool before stepping forward.

"Hey Stephie." I call, waving. She waves back, not enthousiastic at all.

Just as she is about to mouth something to me, the guy next to her sends her a warning look and she quickly looks down guiltily.

What the hell…

I grab a plateau from the stack and totter in my red, required high heels over to them.

"What can I getcha boys. Oy steph! Where's Diesel, I thought you were steady with him."

The guy's lips quirk and Stephanie becomes pink.

"This is Joe. He'd like to talk to you about some stuff."

I look him over carefully, not a hint of an emotion in my eyes.

"Oh. _You're_ Joe. What do you want?"

He smiles charmingly. Thinks he can make me all lovey-dovey does he? Hunh…almost worked…

"Just would like to ask you a couple questions ma'am. Please sit down."

I ignore his request and stay standing.

"Stephanie if I may have a word with you in private…"

Steph looks guiltily up at me and I cut my eyes to her. She better not refuse.

"I...um have to go actually, see you later Cat."

Stephanie slipped out of Pino's and I rounded on Joe Morelli.

"Yes?"


	9. Chapter 9

SEDUCING BAD BOYS PART 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I put up three chapters cos of the delay! Sorry again and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Plum," Yes, Connie made my last name Plum. "do you recognize this man?"

I look down at a picture of my father and one of the bad men he usually hangs out with.

"Which one?" I ask, trying to annoy him but Joe stays stoic as ever.

"Both."

"Nope. Sorry. I need to get back to work."

Joe stands and hands me his card. "If you try to withhold information miss, it will be my pleasure to bring you down. Understand?"

He turns and walks away.

I flip him the finger and mutter 'Fuck you'.

"I saw that." He calls, not even turning around.

My day passes uneventfully after this and I run to my house to change before zooming back to the club in a new dress and high heels.

Just as I come through the door, I see two people I wish I wouldn't have been there.  
There was the hot and goddamn annoying Joe Morelli and there was Stephanie in a slutty get-up.

"Oh shit." Just as I am about to duck out of view, Steph's gaze lands on me and she freezes.

I run towards the exit but Steph, even if she needs a bit of exercise, catches me up easily and grabs my arm in a death grip.

"OH hi Steph! Didn't see you there. I'll be going now…" She cuts me off.

"You idiot! You've been working here all along! I can't believe this! And you aren't even of age!"

I clamp her mouth shut but too late, I'm almost sure Joe, who is standing not far off has already heard.

"Shut up!" I whisper, doubling over and walking to the dressing room.

"We'll talk about this later! I have to get on stage!"

I put my make up better, adjust my dress and climb on stage before Stephanie can stop me.

"G'day y'all!" I yell and everyone answers with hey's and Oy's.

I sing Shakira's Whenever Wherever, dancing rather dirty I might add and then jump down stage to much cheering.

"You're the Goth queen?" Steph asks in shock.

I nod, solemn.

"Goddamn. Sign this for me then I can show Connie. She'll freak!"

I laugh in relief and sign every scrap of paper Steph hands me before we start talking.

"So. Who you after?"

She looks quizzically at me. "How do…"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. I ain't a fanfiction reader for nothing.

"One of your fa…" She stops and looks down at her chest. I nod in understanding. She's bugged.

"A guy my skip knows. A Barry Muldano."

I nod. I knew this guy. Crazy and completely deranged.

"You shouldn't stay here…in case…" She doesn't finish her phrase and I nod.

"Don't worry about me. Bastard can't find his dick even if it glows in the dark. He'll never find me."

Steph smiles and hugs me.

I step out of the bar and inhale deeply. I then take out a cigarette, light it and take a long drag.

"Smoking after a song? That's not good for the lungs."

I roll my eyes. Will I ever get any privacy? Oye god hear my cry of frustration.

"What now Officer?"

I ask, not bothering to turn around.

"If I ask a source to check on your file I won't find your name to be Catalina Plum will I?"

I take another drag and turn to Morelli. Before he has a chance to even blink I punch him.

He falls on his ass, shock written on his face. "You try to dig anything up on me and I'll kill you."

I walk to my car and unscrew the tracking device I'd seen him put on the bar security cams.

"That's assault." Joe yells, rubbing his jaw.

"That's a threat cop boy."


	10. Chapter 10

SEDUCING BAD BOYS PART 10

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drive away, his device on the parking lot floor.

Just as I pull up in front of my house I sight. I would have to run again to escape my father if Morelli did any investigating…

I blink back tears, feeling a rebel one roll down my cheek and go out the car.

In the moonlight I watch the front of my house for a couple minutes.

I sniff and wipe my eyes as I turn the key in the lock and enter.

I flip the lights on and scream when I see a shadow. Ranger walks out of the kitchen.

My hand on my heart I try to slap him but he grabs my wrist, roughly pulling me closer.

"Jesus fuck! Didn't your moma ever tell you it was rude to enter someone's house when they weren't home?"

I wrench my wrist free and trudge to the kitchen. "She did, I still have to get round to doing it."

I pull a face and set the coffee maker on.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

His lips quirk. "I heard you seriously punched Morelli."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. He is a scum bag. I heard what he did to Steph and you for that matter. I think you two are pretty much on the same level. You're just a bit more secretive."

Ranger growls and I smile sweetly. "Coffee sir?"

I ask, pouring him a cup before he could answer.

Walking out of my kitchen, I open all my windows as I pass, Ranger at my heels.

"So?"

I ask as I install myself on the sofa, not mentioning for him to sit down.

He sits next to me. I wriggle away a bit.

"What do you know about me and Stephanie?" He asks, curious.

A smile appears on my face, evil and scary smile from the look on his face.

"Who me?" I get up and dance around a bit. "Oh my, oh me, oh my! I know all the dirty little things." I bend down close to his ear and hear him shiver. "I know that you dropped her after you'd gotten her in bed. And I could also shout a couple details…about enslaving a woman, I'm sure Lula would love to know."

Ranger grabs my wrists and pulls me down on top of him. "I dare you…"

I grin. "Oh you do?"

He kisses me until my toes are in a tight cramp and liquid fire makes its way south then he leaves as silently as he must have come in.

I smile. Playing with fire could burn my hands. But I love danger.

The next day I practically run to the office.

"Hey girls! You will never BELIEVE what I learned at the bar yesterday night. It's about Ranger's sexual nights!"

Lula literally jumped on me and Connie sat up straighter.

"Oh my god!"

"Tell us now you skinny white ass!"

I mention for them to sit down and go into some nice and juicy details, leaving an hour later quite satisfied.

Now, for Officer Morelli. I think he is a bit pissed for his jaw but he'll be even more pissed when I'm done with him.

I walk to his house, knowing the address off from Steph's notebook that I 'burrowed' and look at the front door from a dark street.

Morelli seemed asleep. I ducked into his garage and smiled to myself.

His door was locked but I picked it and went in to check he wasn't awake and ready to catch me should I be too noisy on my mission.

Nope, I heard the sound of a shower coming from upstairs and almost giggled.

Just as I was about to leave, a flash of silver caught my eye and I almost squeaked.

It was the keys to his house and means of transportation. I surremptiously swiped them, locked the door and went to his new car.

"This is the shit." It was a red firebird and it was damn hot. I almost felt pity for Morelli. Almost.

A small, silent bark made me still.

I turn around to the cutest, funniest dog ever.

"Omigod! You must be Bob! I'm Cat."

I scratch him behind the ears. "Oooh, you are sooo cute! Come on, lets go get some ice cream."

Bob's ears went up at that and he jumped into the car.

I started the engine and smiled.

The car drove beautifully and I regretted having to dump it early. Morelli would be out soon, don't want to be caught riding in his 'stolen' car.  
I purposefully leave it in front of the pantyhose shop and walk off with Bob trotting by my side, happily yapping at passing dogs.

I buy him a double chocolate and vanilla ice cream and take for myself a double mint-chocolate ice cream and we both sat at the park, happily licking our ice-cream.

Just as I finished my ice-cream however, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

I had had the good idea to retrieve Bob's leash from the car as was now eager to go after a certain female dog.

"GET MY BLOODY CAR BACK HERE!"


	11. Chapter 11

OMG!!!

I never thought you people would like this story so much!!!  
Im so sorry I didn't write in a while...I have been 'voyage'-ing to Malaysia for about 3 months and haven't checked any of my stories until now!!!

Anyway, I will try to make it up to you guys! Here it is!!! CHAPTER 11 ME HEARTIES!!!

-chorus- Yo ho!!! An' a bottle 'o rum!

Me: -shifts eyes- never mind...

* * *

_Just as I finished my ice-cream however, my phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_I had had the good idea to retrieve Bob's leash from the car as was now eager to go after a certain female dog._

_"GET MY BLOODY CAR BACK HERE!"_

I wrenched the phone from my ear and snickered . "I HEARD THAT! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET BEING BORN!!"

I smiled. "What? Are you going to hide me in your garage and teach me some new train games?" then I made horrible static sounds and hung up.

Aaaaaah...if only he _would_ take me into his garage...Bob whined a bit and licked my hand.

I smiled...then frowned...

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You stink!"

I hastily wiped my hand on my jeans and dragged Bob to a pet shop just nearby.

"Hello." A woman greeted us just before Bob sneezed all over her magnificent pink carpet.

"I'd like a bath-type thing?" I enquired, pretending I couldn't see the filet of drool slowly lowering from Bob's mouth onto the pristine carpet.

Just...a couple seconds and it'll be: "Huston we have landed on the moon...pink moon..."

The woman smiled and started walking towards a door. "Right this way."

Bob followed eagerly and the specks of drool ended up stuck on a drawer.

"Poor spacemen..." I muttered as I followed in his stench. Did morelli ever wash this guy?!

In the end it cost me 65 dollars because I baught him treats and when I brought him home with me he smelled of vanilla and have cute little pig tails on either sides of his head.

Evil on my part you might say...well...yes. I grinned and patted his head as I opened the fridge and looked in.

I sighted and closed it. "Bloody Fridge God." I growled.

The phone rang and I wondered whether I should answer or not.

Then my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hellooooo?"

"Babe." Single word and yet dread creeped slowly as a sly snake into my stomach.

"Ah! Ranger! Whassup?" I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing.

"That little trick of yours is going to cost you." And he hung up.

I looked at the phone and stuck my tongue out at it. Bob's head went to the side.

"Oh yes I know. Very mature. Now shut up."

He whined so I patted his head and gave him a treat. Immediately he forgot all about being insulted. Cute...but dumb.

One hour later I'd cleaned the house and dusted everything. Another hour later I'd showered, shaved, oiled, creamed, you name it, I'd done it and i was _BORED_!!!

I took Bob's new leash, a bright pink one, (I hate pink but this was for when Morelli got Bob back...Hinhinhin!!!) and set out to talk to an old woman Connie had listed as a potential informer on my case. She'd peeked at Ranger's file and remembered only that name.

I just hoped Range wouldn't put two and two together...

I locked my door and walked calmly out towards the street parallele to mine.  
Three blocks down I came to the appointed house.

I knocked. No answer...then...

"Why hello dearie. Care to come in for a cup of tea?" an old, adorable lady asked, opening her door and peeking out at me.

I smiled, about to refuse politely when suddenly Bob whizzed in. "That's a yes then!" She stated overjoyed and took a step back to let me in.

I smiled uneasily and looked behind me, wondering what had incited the dog to act like so and almost immitated him.

Joe had just arrived and was getting out of his car!!!

I jumped in the house and closed the door, barely seeing him scowl.

I stayed one whole hour with the adorable granny, eating coffee cake and exchanging stories. She knew nothing of me or my father, now I knew and I couldn't stay longer. It wouldn't be polite!

However...I asked to go out by the back door, explaining that I had a friend with a car waiting there and thanked her profusely before sneaking out.

I _was_ partly thanking her for saving me from a raving mad Morelli...

Bob lead me into an alley, apparently smelling something and i followed confidently, thinking, being a dog, he had to have a better sens of direction.

Wrong...

I ended up in a dead en...she-it...

"Well well." I gasped and spun on my heel.  
There, in the middle of the damp alley, Morelli stood, looking royally pissed.

"Morelli." I stuttered. "Find your car yet?" I wanted to bitch slap myself. No need to anger him more!

I'd purposfully left the car in front of a Female Beauty Saloon for the snob...hehe..hum hum...

Morelly didn't enjoy my stab and walked towards me, making both Bob and me cower back into the wall.

Finally my shoulders met the wall and my ankles met a trembling Bob.

Morelli came so close I couldn't breath anymore and put his hands on either sides of my head.

"Traitor." He told Bob between my legs.

I held my breath and waited. That hadn't been such a good idea since with my V-neck in pushed my breasts much higher and I saw his eyes change.

Oops...?

He bent down and captured my lips. Now _this_ was a kiss...almost as good as Ranger's yet...with a lot more pent-up sexually energy into it.

I moaned and he pulled back. I could see he was having a hard time controlling himself.

His hand went down from over my should and grabbed my hip.

"This might not be the best place..." I could hear my resolve wavering...and so could he.

Damn...at the rate I was going I wasn't going to last long. I'd end up doing dirty with Morelli on the wall!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey dearyyyyyy? You forgot your bag...oh!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

Ziziz : Yeah, like I'd said above, I haven't written in OVER 3 months!! sniff sniff

Veriea Fornnan : Lol!!! Thanks so much! And so happy to hear from ya gal!!! hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter! I wrote it in the past...is it better???

Peanut16 : Hi! Thanks so much!!! -hugs till turns blue-

Rangerfan101 : Hehe!! Thanks! I should pay you for all the lovely things you said. How bout a WHOLE BOX of chocolates??? Hmmm? -dangles chocolates-

Shreek : O.O ...I've never seen someone as crazy as me...-sniffs- ...friends?!!! -hugs anyway even if says no-

Obssessed-anime-lover:D one is glad to be of service!

RangerBatmanBabe : I dunno yet. I'm still hesitating on who to choose. Honestly in that situation I wouldn't blame stephanie for wanting both! ;) lol

Bowlingforshrimp: trifles! -immitates Jack- PLUS he doesn't know...and she's much more mature than normal kids and...and...-muse-: you're grasping straws. -Me-: glares.

Cokkii : Yep! That's me!!! Teeeheeehee...:D


End file.
